cerrellusdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Kromus Selenus
"My name is Kensen. Jarl Kensen." -Kromus, tricking the town guard. Kromus Selenus is an 8th level Illusion wizard, who also happened to be a skeleton. He currently does not know of his origin, and is hunting for details and a cure. Kromus is extremely intelligent, using his superior intellect as a weapon on the battlefield in the form of magic. His most notable foe is the Vampire Prince Sterben Von Ziegler. Battle for Limestown "TIRRIUS! ...I'm sorry..." - ''Kromus, immediately before killing Tirrus in their final confrontation. The Beginning Kromus Selenus first met Tirrius Warren when Tirrius was arresting a friend of his named Akhenaten. When Kromus attempted to reason with Tirrius, Tirrius promptly arrested him as well. Kromus and Akhenaten escaped promptly afterwards, with Tirrius attempting to make chase. Eventually, they escaped and hid for the night. Later, they found their friend Lypell had taken refuge in the church, where the town's priestess was using his demonic blood for rituals. Kromus and the party engaged in a massive battle, which Kromus and his friends were victorious in. Kromus chose to investigate the church and catch up with his friends later. After slipping out of Limestown in the night, Kromus followed his friends and eventually met up with them and a goblin named Grit. Kromus agreed to take a job from Grit, and successfully completed this job by killing the goblin leader Krenko. Meanwhile, Tirrius made plans to take the leadership of Limestown, starting with arresting the mayor for inaction and idleness in a time of crisis. He then locked up potential threats to the security of the town. After Krenko's death, Grit launched his endgame to stop Tirrius and save his estranged son Kai. He sent Kromus, Victor Dorne, Gorbo and Spoons to stop Tirrius from executing the former mayor. The Battle In the following battle, Kromus was severely wounded by one of Tirrius' hired mercenaries, but he was saved by Rechebaine. He dealt the final blow to the Paladin, and claimed that Tirrius had violated his oath. Kromus- ''"YOU CALL THIS BRAVERY? ATTACKING A PERSON WHO LAYS DOWN THEIR WEAPON?" Tirrius- "YOU ARE NOT A PERSON! YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION! I SWEAR THAT I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE, MY GOD WILL SAVE ME!" The players believe that his God proceeded to forsake him while Kromus and his friends watch on grimly, thus ending the Battle of Limestown in the apparent favour of the Heroes. Kromus and Lothric "Rest in Peace, my friend. May Pyrus watch over you, always." -Kromus, saying goodbye to his closest friend. Kromus met Lothric Eagle-Eye in the depths of Grit's Den, where they both were tasked with the job of killing Krenko. Lothric was a wanderer, burdened with the annoyance of being a wanted dwarf and having a filthy beard. Kromus' earliest memories were in a bar about three days before, and everyone else he met before Lothric were either dumber than him or enemies. Therefore, Lothric became a close friend to him over the time they spent hunting Krenko. This made it harder when he died fighting against Krenko. After emerging victorious, Kromus carried his body to the altar of Pyrus, whose temple they were in, and gave him a warrior's funeral. A light shone down as Lothric's body burned, while Kromus and Gorbo hung their heads in sadness. Pyrus would watch over Lothric, they could count on it. Afterwards, Kromus would never truly get over Lothric's death. While he had only known him for a few days, Kromus was only a few days old to begin with. He would sometimes talk to the sky afterwards, as if his friend were still with him. Sterben and the call of Marcus